


Is a Dragon's heart of Ice or Fire?

by TerraSorcerer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Read it and you will understand XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraSorcerer/pseuds/TerraSorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon Kingdom of Roosterteeth has a problem when they discover another kingdom as well as a painting that just appears over night and a possible fugitive who they rescue. But the question is.<br/>Why does the painting show a dragon that should have died thousands of years ago in a war against a god?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got dehydrated at camp and came up with this idea, so don't blame me, blame dehydration.

* * *

The dark green scales that cascaded down the dragon's body reminded all those in his small kingdom that he was the king. It wasn't long ago when the council, led by a dragon who was named Burnie, nominated him as the king when they decided to move into this land. He assigned those closest to him to help him explore the land not too long ago.

These dragons consisted of:

Micheal, a brown fire breathing dragon.

Ryan, a red and black dragon that breathed lighting.

Jack, a blue dragon who breathed water.

Ray, a bright red dragon who does not breathe any element but relies on his skills in fighting.

Though everyone in the kingdom the council named RoosterTeeth (They all drank too much mead that day) had moved in. King Geoff felt like something was amiss, someone was missing. The throne room was warm due to the fact that he was a fire dragon. Geoff looked around, taking note of the depictions of all types of dragons.

Fire dragons are the newest in the chain. They are ill tempered, with the exception of Geoff. They tend to only fall in love unless they are absolutely sure they can live their lives with that one dragon. They are dangerous when messed with, though they can be taught to be kind.

Lightning dragons tend to be unpredictable. No one can tell when or where they will strike. They are fast and if given too much power, they may fall into madness if not guided by an adviser. It is ill advised to do something terrible to one's family. In legends they were known for taking out the eyes of those who harmed who they love.

Water dragons are calm but like an ocean in a storm, they can be deadly. They breathe water with so much power that it can break through solid rock. They have to drink a lot of water to be able to do this. So they mostly save the strong bursts of water for emergencies. They possess logic and are hardworking, they surprisingly love building caves with their jets of water. So they provide the homes for most dragons.

Fighting dragons cannot breathe any element. They do have a seemingly endless amount of spikes they can shoot from their tail to hit the enemy. Though it take five seconds for a new round of spikes to form on the tail. They are just as fast as lightning dragons but tend to be more on the comedic side. They are known for doing dumb stuff and shouting YOLO once they do it. No one really understands why they do this, but no one questions it.

The last painting that caught the King's eye was an ice dragon. That was not their yesterday. Ice dragons were extinct for so long at that point that many believe they only existed in dreams and legends. They were the strongest. In the legend when the first (and strongest) fire dragon fought an ice dragon. The ice froze the fire, then melted it. The fire dragon was forced to bow down. It is said that they went extinct fighting off the god named Carcin. Carcin was going to give the universe a disease named Cancer. The ice dragons killed Carcin, preventing the disease, but sadly died in the process. The painting was all in green, gold, and ice blue.

Micheal ran into the room, his wings closed tightly on his back, making it easier for him to run.

"Geoff, some fucker wants to speak to you." Geoff let the dragon in. He was a purple-ish color.

"Geoff, we need to talk."

"That is what you came here for."

"My name is Joel, I used to be part of the kingdom until I started seeing visions, then I was forced to leave."

"Joel! Glad you came back!" Geoff ran to the other dragon and smiled.

"Yes, I came to warn you about the kings."

Geoff tilted his head and Joel took this as a sign to continue.

"You are known as The First king. There will be more. The Mad, The Red, The Righteous, The Trickster, and The Just. First, you will meet a dragon who will not be able to fly even though he is an adult. Ask him why and he will say he had no parents. Take him in, make him part of your inner ring. Then when the time for you to step down comes, create an object known as the Golden Tower. The man you take in will name it the Tower of Pimps. You will put them through tests and the first one to make that tower and kill you will become king. You will be reincarnated by the Tower. This cycle will continue."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that you need to know this."

"I will take your word for it, Joel. Are you staying?"

"Yes, I have stopped seeing these visions a month ago."

Geoff called Jack in and Jack took Joel to his new home.

The painting had a dragon that looked ancient. But he was depicted using a newer fighting technique…

 _Who painted this?_ Geoff pondered.

His wife came in. Next to her was his child. The child was still small enough to be cradled in his tail.

"Millie, you are growing more and more each day." He purred out. Griffon smiled at this moment. Her scales had designs that looked like they were painted in, well so did Geoff's. It was moments like this that makes Geoff happy he didn't turn down the offer of being King. Then this moment was ruined by Jack running in, without Joel. He had his armor on, he was also carrying the diamond armor Geoff uses.

"Someone is being chased through the northern border, they are getting too close for comfort, and the border patrol couldn't stop them." Geoff didn't need to hear another word. He slipped into his armor and took off, once in the air Micheal, Ray, Ryan, and Jack joined him. His wings were strong enough to keep him up with this armor on. Ray was in his usual gold armor, which would suck if Jack had not forged it. Ryan was in pure iron armor. Micheal on the other hand had chainmail armor. Jack had armor like Ryan's, pure iron. They moved quickly, going to the northern border. The sun that was setting allowed them to see the enemies. They were chasing a dragon who was on foot, breathing fire, lightning, and water down on the dragon. The dragon didn't have the spiked on his tail like a fighting dragon. This meant he could breathe some sort of element.

"Ryan! Go look big, go see if you can scare them away without a fight, we will be behind you approaching from above!" Ryan smiles at Geoff's command. Ryan flew forwards. His wings were fully spread out now. The bloodstains from his past enemies still covered his wings. He held back his breath until sparks were falling out of his mouth. Then he released it.

The blast filled the air with electricity. Every dragon, including Ryan's own friends, flinched when they got a taste of the raw power that he just dispelled. The dragons didn't back down. They rushed to attack him. Ryan may be quick, but his power lies in his breath, not his raw strength. They were closing in before his breath had come back. Jack dived down and tackled the dragon who was closest to Ryan. Micheal challenged the lighting dragon who was trying to get close to Jack. His only piece of armor that wasn't chainmail was his helmet. It was a gift from Geoff, iron with two spikes that looked like fangs. These were on his mouth so his bites were deadly. The lightning dragon was trying to shake off Micheal. The water dragon slipped through the defenses and landed directly in front of the ice blue dragon. The water dragon roared and the ice blue dragon roared back. It wasn't nearly as strong as his opponents but it was enough. The water dragon blasted water at the blue dragon. The blue dragon just barely avoided the blast. Ryan descended on the water dragon, pulling him up into the air. Geoff flew besides the dragon that was running. Geoff knew it was dangerous to fly this close to the ground without paying attention.

"Fool. Move your wings and FLY for fucks sake."

"I can't!" His accent made it clear that he wasn't from around here.

"Why!?"

"I was never taught, I had no parents to teach me!" The dragon was out of breath. He was panting and was starting to slow down.

 _Shit, did Joel really see this happening?_ Geoff thought. Geoff remembered how his father taught him. He took him into the air and once he started flapping his wings correctly he let go of him.

Geoff did just that, only the young dragon's instincts took over immediately. Geoff let go, but the young dragon couldn't support himself and fell to the ground. He was about to try again when he felt himself being pulled away. Geoff turned and breathed fire at the dragon who grabbed him. They both crashed into the ground. Geoff saw that the other dragon had diamond armor as well.

"HAULT THE BATTLE." The dragon called, the enemies stopped fighting. His breath was ragged but he commanded his friends to stop fighting.

"Why are you on  _our_ land?" Geoff questioned. Keeping as much as a level head he could. The other dragon smiled.

"Ah, I apologize, I did not realize a new kingdom has made its home on these old plains."

"And mountains." Geoff used his tail to point to the mountains that stood tall in the background

"This may be your land, but  _he_ ," the other King pointed to the blue dragon. "Is our fugitive."

"Now he is ours, he is on our land and is no longer held to  _your_  laws." Geoff spread out his wings a bit, showing he was protecting the smaller dragon.

"He is our fugitive! Hand him over!" The King growled.

"What crimes has he committed?"

"None that worry you."

"Then he will stay with us, may I remind you that you are on my kingdom's land, and I expect you to leave. I could kill you here and now for trespassing and for attacking my border patrol."

"Fine, but may you be reminded that my kingdom is made of strong and united dragons, make a mistake like this again, and your kingdom will be in ashes, flooded, then have lightning killing those you love." The King growled.

"What is your name?"

"Domus Adhæsit" he growled before taking off. His soldiers launched one last blast at the young dragon before fading off into the distance.

"What's your name?" Michael asks the young dragon.

"Gavin, Gavin Free."

"Well Gavin, welcome to the family."

"If he is a fugitive than he should be kept in the prison." Jack argued looking at Ray.

"YOLO Jack, you need to learn to live by that."

"And get the kingdom destroyed?"

"YOLO" Ray said and Jack groaned.

"I never committed a bloody crime. The man just hates me because I can't breathe an element or fight with my bloody claws!" Gavin cried out in defense. His green eyes were filled with fear. His scales were an ice blue but had green and gold that was visible once the adrenalin was out of the dragons' systems.

"I say he stays with us." Geoff declares, taking Gavin under his wings. "Ray, Michael I will be attending an emergency council meeting tomorrow, you two will be in charge of teaching Gavin how to fly." Gavin smiled at the thought of being able to fly. He had seen birds fly, but never thought that his wings could carry him like the wings of an eagle."

Geoff carry's Gavin to his home. Gavin will be staying with Geoff. Since Gavin is relatively small for a dragon of his age. How did they know his age? Well they can estimate based on his roar, so they assumed he was around 50 years old, which isn't that old in dragon times. Geoff is about 100 years old, and even that is considered young. Gavin fell asleep on the flight home.

Once they got to Geoff's home, Geoff dropped Gavin onto the pile of pelts he collects from his kills. And explains to Griffon what happened.

He is very lucky to still have his scales where they should be.


	2. Flight

Gavin woke up on a pile of deer and goat pelts. He was scared since he woke up in a stranger’s home. No, scratch that. He woke up in a _king’s_ home. Gavin stretched his wings.  Today he was supposed to learn how to fly. Today he was supposed to take off and show the world what he is made of, but how could he show the world his talent if he didn’t have any. He couldn’t fight in any way. His voice sounded like cracking ice when he sang. And cracking ice does not sound good, it’s better than clanging steel, but still. Before he really even knew what was happening a small green dragon tackled him. Well it she was more of a child. She breathed out puffs of smoke. Great, even a child has more talent than Gavin Free. Gavin decided to entertain the young child and flop dramatically on to his back.

“Oh, I am dying, someone save me! The beast has got me!” He breathed out dramatically.  He then played dead.

“Mister, are you okay? Oh no, did I hurt you?”

“He’s fine, he is being dramatic.” Geoff strode into the room, his muscles tense at the sight of Millie and Gavin playing.

“Oh, hello, er… Geoff was it?”

“Yes.” Griffon joined the scene.

“Bloody hell! You have a whole family Geoff! Hello ma’am my name is Gavin Free.” He offered one of his front feet to Griffon. Griffon looked confused. He was balancing on three legs and offering his foot to her!

“Oh, my name is Griffon.”

“I guess you don’t know what this is, so I know not to do that here!” Gavin smiled wide. His green eyes lit up as he noticed the tension in the room drop. Geoff laughed at Gavin and told him that he better get used to living around here if he is to thrive like everyone else.

“Dropping that accent might help.” Geoff said.

“I can’t. I was born with it.”

“Where were you born?” Geoff said.

“I can’t locate it on a map, but I can tell you it was in a really cold cave.”

“I guess you never being around anyone would explain why you never found out what your breath is.” Griffon suggested.

“How do you even find out?”

“Well it happens when you are around that element. Geoff says he got his from being trapped in a burning forest. I found out I was a fighting dragon when I fought a gryphon. He attacked me when I was hunting. Millie found hers when she saw Geoff practicing his fire breathing in the courtyard.”

“Oh, well I guess that would explain it.”

A large roar came from outside. It was so loud Gavin is surprised the cave doesn’t collapse in on itself.

“I got to go. Go find Michael and Ray, they will teach you how to fly.” Geoff ran out of the cave and took off. Millie smiled and used her tail to wave. Griffon said that go to the middle of the kingdom, she said he would know it once he saw it. Gavin began the walk outside the cave.

What he saw took his breath away. The mountains seemed to circle around this one area. This cave was only on the side. In the middle was a busy market, but that surrounded a silver and green perch that a dragon could sit on. Almost a watching place for when a king wanted to see his kingdom. Dragons milled around, dragging their kills and one who looked like the lightning dragon that helped save him yesterday was herding his cow…

 It was going to be a long walk since he can’t fly. It went by faster than Gavin thought it would. He saw the dragons laughing. Then Gavin bumped into a brown dragon.

“Watch where you’re going shitmu- Oh! Glad you could make it fuckface, ready for lessons.” Gavin recognized Michael. He gave Michael his biggest smile.

“Of course I am! Who wouldn’t be?!” 

Ray joined them, they began walking. They reached a hilly place and Michael and Ray began directing him on the basics. How he should bend his wings while flapping, they should almost kiss each other. How he should remain calm. How to keep from being knocked down by the wind. Eventually he got to try it on his own. He flapped his wings, using the flaps on his tails to help when needed. Gavin closed his eyes. He was scared that he would fall and hit the ground. Then Michael would laugh at him.

“Bro look down.” Ray said. Gavin opened his eyes and laughed.

Gavin Free was _flying_. Sloppily, albeit, but still flying. His wings were getting weak, but the ache was worth the exhilarating feeling of being in the air. Gavin roared. He scared the birds from the trees and rabbits from the grass. Ray cheered him on, while Michael prepared to catch Gavin in the case he fell.

“You should feel what your element is in your chest when you are like this. I get a hot fire licking through my fucking stomach. Ray just gets a fucking happy feeling. What do you feel?”

Gavin didn’t know how to explain it. He felt a prickling energy in his chest. He lands as gracefully as possible, which is good for a first try at landing. Ray used his tail to pat Gavin on the back. He told Gavin that they would take a break and everyone agreed with this idea. Michael came back dragging a deer, he used his fire to cook the meat, that is, until Gavin stopped him. Gavin ate his portion raw. He was used to eating raw meat since he couldn’t cook it himself. Gavin didn’t mind the looks of disbelief they gave him as he ate. He had gotten used to it. Travelers he came across found him disgusting. After a while the young dragon learned that some people just don’t live by his ways. In fact he didn’t know he had his own ways, it was instinctual for him. He was surprised that people cooked their food when he first saw it, than one dragon taught him about the ways that they eat. Gavin didn’t stay with that dragon for long.

“So lllllllleeeeeetttttsssss fly!” Ray took off. Michael followed, stopping and telling him to follow.  Gavin thought that they might be taking him somewhere scary.

“What did you feel when you were flying?” Ray asked as Gavin was getting into the air.

“Energy, just pure energy.”

“Ryan would be best to deal with you then.” Michael looked at Ray.

“Maybe we could take him into that storm that is coming through.”

“YOLO Right?” Gavin said cautiously.

“Hell yes! I told you I would rub off on the little guy.”

“I don’t think that is for the best.” Michael commented.

They did take Gavin into a thunderstorm. He had trouble flying, but Michael and Ray helped keep him in place by flying by his side.

The lightning shot down to the earth with great intensity. Gavin felt the prickling in his chest, but it felt less endearing. It felt like it was trying to pull him away.

“You know, before he left, my father was so intent on me being a breathing dragon. He never checked for lightning, so he took me into a storm like this. I got mad and fought him.” Ray said.

“Where is he now?”  Gavin asked, Michael expected Ray to kill Gavin right there, but because Gavin didn’t have parents, the question isn’t off limits to him.

“Fuck should I know. Why should I care? He left me and my mother. Still want to kill him, but it would take too much time hunting him down.”

Gavin nodded. He watched the lightning. Then he tried something.

He tried breathing it.

It didn’t work. At all. He looked like an idiot, but thank the gods that the other two didn’t comment.

“Let’s land.” Ray dived towards the ground. Gavin and Michael followed suit. Gavin’s landing was clumsier than his first, probably because he was going in too fast and fell on his face. His snout always was a bit big

Ray joked about how Gavin might need armor if he decided to join them.

“What do you mean?”

“Well if you go into Geoff’s inner ranks you are bound to get in a fight at one point.” Ray walked around Gavin.

“I heard that Jack wants to try out emerald armor, it would fit him.” Ray said once he was finished examining Gavin.

“Yeah, match his eyes,” Michael mocked “When did you become a fucking fashion expert, or were you like that all along but too afraid to tell us about your shitty secret?”

“Michael, I was always the most fashionable of our group, haven’t you noticed.”

“Lads, aren’t we staying around too long.” Gavin watched as the sun set in the horizon.

“We’re dragons, nothing will fuck with us.” Michael commented.

“I don’t know… have they found that border patrol?” Ray tried to change the subject because he heard a rustling by a forest that bordered the plains.

“No, why?” Michael was cut off by the four dragons that dragged themselves from the forest.

“Can you guys help us get home?” The coal black one commented.

“Monty!” Ray called out.

“You’re forgetting me.” A tan dragon commented.

“’Sup Caleb.”

“Lindsay!” Michael ran to the black and white dragon (She sort of had a penguin like pattern)

“Who’s the new guy?” The last dragon asked. She was a light yellow.

“Oh, Barbara, this is Gavin.” Ray introduced Gavin.

“We thought you were all dead.” Michael exclaimed.

“Well those fuckers gave us one hell of a fight.” Caleb spat, obviously angry at the fact that he lost this battle.

“You’ll get them next time, but let’s go home before Geoff gets concerned about Gavin.” Gavin was happy that Ray wanted to fly again. He took off and followed their lead. The four other dragons were having trouble flying. Their wings were probably injured.

Gavin did a little aileron roll in the air (IT IS NOT A BARREL ROLE). He smiled and laughed. But all good things come to an end, so they landed. Geoff was waiting for them, Millie ran up to Gavin and asked if he would like to play with her later. He said yes and Geoff told her to go tell Griffon they were having people over. The four dragons from the border patrol were sent to the hospital-ish place they have set up in the kingdom.

Jack, Ryan, Ray, and Michael were invited to the dinner. Gavin was still crashing at Geoff’s so of course he was going to eat dinner there. Dinner consisted of deer and goat.

“Ryan I swear to the gods, if you brought Edgar I will kill you.” Ray complained.

“I learned my lesson last time I brought him. Millie wanted to play hunter.” Ryan laughed remembering this.

“Gavin, you never learned their names but they are Jack and Ryan.” He pointed to the corresponding dragons.

“Hello, I am Joel.” Joel walked in nonchalantly.

“Joel, why are you here?” Griffon tilted her head.

“I came to see the new dragon.” Joel offered his right foot like Gavin did in the morning. Gavin laughed and used his too shake Joel’s.

“Nice to see a dragon with some bloody manners.”

“You two are idiots.” Michael took some of the goat.

“Do you have any raw meat?” Gavin asked and everyone stopped eating except Joel.

“Why?” Geoff was confused.

“In ancient cultures, the first dragons thought that eating cooked meat disgraced the animal they killed for the food.” Joel turned to Gavin. “Do you feel guilt when you eat cooked meat?”

“Yes.” Gavin looked confused. “I don’t know why though.”

“Now we have our reason why he won’t eat raw meat.” Joel said. Griffon left and came back with some raw goat.

Gavin smiled and ate his dinner. He found out that the Council agreed to let him stay, as long as he was with Geoff. He also found out that Ray had a head lodged in his floor from when his house was made. He named it Pat. Also, Michael and Lindsay were once mates, but something came up and they decided to stay friends, but they are like brother and sister. Ryan owns a cow named Edgar. It sometimes comes out of the hole in his cave. Jack works in a forge when he isn’t by Geoff’s side. He is a surprisingly good blacksmith for a water dragon. Joel has a deep understanding of Ice dragon culture. When anyone asks why, he tells them it is so he can pass it off to the Frozen Heart. Whatever the hell that means. Geoff and his family were elected to be royalty because of Geoff’s level head and his logic. Michael says that Lindsay may be elected to be part of the Council.

Gavin drunk in all the knowledge he could. His grin getting wider as he found out more about his new friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this. I am getting more confident. Don't forget to comment, it makes me happy (=^u^=)  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	3. The Rise of Madness

Gavin went to bed immediately after the dinner, it didn’t take much to get him to pass out. His head was laid back on the pile of pelts.

At the same time Joel was having another vision.

Joel was standing on the center perch of the kingdom, it was split up into six parts. The first was in the condition it is in now, busy and full of people, but it began to rot, filled with illness it became weak and the second part took it over. The second part was full of fire and the floor was stained with blood. The bones of past dragons littered the area. Then the third part waged war against the second and won. The branches of the rose bushes covered the first parts. It bloomed beautiful roses. But they were all blood red. Then the next part cracked the ground the roses held their roots in and killed ever bush. This ruling had some order like the first. Things were starting to return to somewhat normality. Then the Blood area returned. It came so fast it took over the ruling. Then every one of the six parts would try to over throw the blood one. But the one that had a jovial feel took over the area. Things went to happiness, Joel could almost hear the children laughing happily. Then the land was handed over to the land characterized by hard work. The Jovial land seemed to just hand it over, not hastily, but like it wanted to… Then the ground turned black and a strange poison ate at everything. The land was drowning in this strange poison, but then color started to make its way through the ground. Joel couldn’t tell which part won this war before he woke up.

Joel was shaking, he felt like the poison was sticking to his scales. He rose to his feet and decided to consult the only sorcerer in the land. Well, he should say Sorceress. He found Lindsay looking over books of spells of foretelling, that was rather fortunate.

“Lindsay, I had another vision.”

“I thought that potion was keeping them away.” Lindsay turned to face him.

“It does, I think this was really strong.” Lindsay and Joel had this problem a lot before she developed a potion that kept the dreams at bay. Then he took a large stock of them and went to seek answers. They had a drill so she could see his vision.

She swiftly bit into his front foot and let the blood drip into a bowl of clear water. It was a rather large bowl. She stared into it, then started shaking.

“They need to make the Tower you saw in your dream before you left. They need to make the Tower right now….”

“I will inform the king in the morning.” Joel stayed with Lindsay since she brewed up a potion to help him sleep peacefully. He didn’t question it one bit.

**_In the Morning_ **

The dream came true before either of them could expect.

The plague started with Caleb. He coughed and Joel warned everyone to stay away from him. Evetually he got to telling Geoff to make the Tower, ever since the group, now including Gavin, have been in the mines, collecting gold and obsidian.

Caleb died one month after catching the disease, which starts month two.

**Month Two**

After Caleb’s death, Millie got sick. It started like a cold, but it was much worse after about a week. Much like what humans would come to call Ebola, it caused internal bleeding. She started coughing up blood. Soon only Geoff and Griffon were allowed to see her. Geoff finished building the Tower, and couldn’t handle the sight of his daughter’s illness.

“Is there anything we can do?” Geoff asked groggily, he hasn’t slept in days.

“No, there is nothing in our power. I am sorry.” Joel bowed his head. The cold dread filled the room when Griffon, who was besides Geoff, started coughing.

Not a week later Millie would say her last words. They weren’t to her parents.

Gavin snuck in to visit her during the night.

“Hey Millie, how’s my favorite hunter?”

“Gavin, I’m scared. What if I don’t wake up?”

“Then you go to a place where everyone is happy.”

Millie looked doubtful.

“What is it like there?”

Gavin looked sad. He knew these would be her last words, he could smell the death coming off of her small body.

“It is bloody beautiful, Millie. It is full of deer to hunt, and places to fly. The air is always just right so no matter what you can fly for miles. The dragons there are nice and will help you. The grass is an emerald green. They say those who died a good death can go see one of the gods!” Gavin came closer to Millie.

“It sounds nice.”

“It is Millie, it is.”

“Promise you won’t tell daddy that you were in here, he will get really mad.”

“I promise. You have my word!”

Millie smiled.

“I love you Gavin.” Gavin’s heart broke. Millie was like his little sister, he would do anything if it meant they could switch places right now.

“Love you to Millie. See you in the morning.” Millie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Gavin slipped back to his room and slept the night away, or at least he tried.

The morning was filled with the anguished cry of Geoff. His cry rung throughout the kingdom. He took his seat on the throne five hours late.

“I am retiring.” He said after his trusted knights had gathered.

“You know, after one of us constructs the Tower of Pimps from the challenges we must kill you.” Ryan made sure Geoff knew.

“Then I will be revived by the Tower.”

Griffon bowed her head weakly, she caught the plague from when she was visiting Millie. She says she doesn’t regret having a child at all.

**The Challenges**

“I want you all to fight and the winner gets a gold block.”

“Do we kill each other?” Jack asked.

“The Tower will revive you, go for it.” They all attacked. Michael launched himself at Jack. Ryan launched at Ray. Gavin evaded the best he could. Ryan sunk his teeth into Ray’s back. Ray pushed Ryan off and launched spikes from his tail at Ryan. They hit dead on and Ryan’s neck was pierced.

**Ryan: Dead**

Michael and Jack rolled for a bit before Jack let a jet of water hit Michael in the face.  Michael was blinded temporarily, this allowed Jack to bite into Michael’s neck. Michael craned his neck and just managed to sink his teeth into Jack’s neck. With a strong bite, Michael gripped Jack’s spine and tugged it, snapping it and swiftly killing Jack.

**Jack: Dead**

Ray found Gavin. Ray hated the idea of killing Gavin, but he knew that Gavin would make a horrible king. He made it swift, a quick blow to the heart. Gavin didn’t even struggle, he knew he couldn’t do anything.

**Gavin: Dead**

The last ones standing were Ray and Michael. Michael watched as Ray charged, his horns pointed to Michael. Michael built up the fire in his throat.

_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…._

_GO_

Michael released the fire in a brilliant show of power. The flames licked at Ray’s scales. Ray roared out of pure pain. Ray suffocated when the fire ate up all the oxygen around him. Ray watched as his friend’s eyes went from warrior, to mourner.

**Ray: Dead**

Geoff approached Michael, and spoke.

“A shepherd must kill all wolves who threaten the flock. A king must do the same.” He gave Michael a block of gold. Michael placed it on his block of obsidian.

Then the gold glowed and everyone came to life.

“Now that you fuckers are back in shape. I need fish from the royal pond. Go catch me one.”

“Can we kill each other?” Ryan asked.

“No, let’s just let you live.”

Ryan was off before anyone knew what was happening. Gavin was chasing after him. Michael wasn’t far behind. Ryan was getting close when Jack popped up from the back and dived into the pond.

Fucking water dragons and their gills.

Jack came up not a moment later with a golden fish in his jaws. Ryan snatched it away, using his lighting speed to do so. Geoff thought the challenge would take longer than it did. He reluctantly handed Ryan the block of gold and Ryan put it on his obsidian.

“A king must feed his people,” Geoff said before turning to Jack. “even if it means killing to do so.”

The net challenge was simple. Go to the graveyard and collect six skeleton bones. It went a little like last time. Only after someone got bones, Ryan killed them, he seemed to enjoy the activity.

Maybe King Ryan was really bad.

Upon returning, he had the bodies of his opponents with him, so that they can be revived quicker.

“A king must always remember the past of his nation.” Geoff said to Ryan as He took his block and placed it on the obsidian.

“Go to the altar and place a sign with your name on it.”

Ryan sped off, but forgot his sign at first. Ray ran ahead as Ryan returned for his sign. Ray was in the air in no time. But he forgot that Geoff didn’t say no killing. He turned and took a detour. Michael stuck to the usual path. Before he knew it, a blast of water hit his wing and he was shot down. Jack was now in the lead. Gavin was above Jack. Surprisingly silent for a new flier. Ryan was gaining on them.

CRACK!

The air filled with electricity as a storm moved in at a rapid place. It covered the setting sun and made it too dark to see. The electricity from lighting threatened to kill everyone except Ryan.

In the distance Ray was forced to retreat since the storm was much worse where he was.

Ryan let the electricity guide him to the altar. Gavin was following, but at a slow pace. Ryan had placed his sign on the altar that stood on the peak a small mountain before Gavin and Jack could stop him.

Ryan took Michael’s body out of the lake it landed in and carried it to the court.

Ryan put his block of gold up while listening to Geoff lecture him.

“A king is nothing to the Gods, so respect them because your life depends on it.”

The next challenge was to build a wall and hang up a picture of two dragons fighting. It took a very long time since no killing was allowed and no one could find the damned thing. Michael found the picture of the dragons and put it on his wall of basic wood.

“A king must respect the arts his people give him.” Geoff said as Michael put up the gold. Relieved that Ryan may not be king.

“Hurt yourself with your element, GO!” Jack jumped into the royal pond, Michael went to find Jack’s forge. Ray couldn’t even compete, so he just talked to Geoff the whole time. Ryan went into the storm. Ryan won almost instantly when he willed the lighting to strike himself. It hurt, a lot.

“Congratulations Ryan.”

“Thank you.”

“Now I need to talk to Ray one last time before the Tower drains me of my life.”

Ray looked confused, but loyally followed his king into a chamber only Joel and the Priests were allowed to go into. It was lined with gold and ice.

“Here is where I will reincarnate so I can live again.” Geoff said.

“Will you miss us?” Ray joked half-heartedly after noticing Geoff was beginning to weaken.

“I will in fact miss you fuckers. Now you listen carefully, Ryan is _mad_. The moment you can, kill him.”

Ray looked appalled, he was asked to kill Ryan, his best friend, the other half of the R&R connection.

“Alright, but only if he really is fucking crazy.”

Geoff smiled, knowing Ray would do it eventually. Geoff closed his eyes and fell into a never ending slumber.

**End of Chapter 1**

He dropped his pen and sighed, the past was tedious to record.

Then again, it was only because ‘ _he’_ was part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I have AP and more academy classes and marching band isn't over yet :P  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	4. Reign of Madness PT 1

Gavin walked into the throne room. The electricity given off from Ryan gave everyone an uneasy feeling.

“Gavin, you’re late.” The voice of Ryan was surprisingly not threatening. Michael, Jack, and Ray were waiting for him as well.

“What is it my king?” Gavin gave a goofy bow and cracked a smile.

“ _What is it my king!”_ Michael mocked Gavin using a fake accent.

“I say we go and wake the Old Man.” Ryan chuckled, Geoff was now referred to as ‘Old Man’. He was asleep for at least two years now. One of the priest’s apprentices, Chris, saw that Geoff was waiting to be woken by the king. Gavin smiled, seeing Geoff again would brighten everything up.

They set off to the chamber. Ray was glaring at Ryan, watching his every move. Michael held his head up high. Jack had a slight smile, probably thinking about seeing Geoff again. Ryan stopped at the doors to the ancient chamber.

“This is where you all stay, I will go.” He entered the chamber.

The ice gave off a faint glow when he entered, the gold adorning the walls seemed to paint a picture of its own, but yet he couldn’t quite make it out. An ancient script adorned the walls. On the back wall stood the original Tower of Pimps, in front of it laid Geoff, his green scales seemed free of the patterns they used to bear. All of his scars had disappeared and he seemed to be in a deep sleep.

“How the hell do I wake him up?” Ryan asked himself. He turned to the ancient script he had seen. And he squinted and was attacked by what felt like a spike being driven threw his skull. He closed his eyes and let out a painful cry.

“RYAN YOU OKAY?!” Ray’s voice called from outside the door.

Ryan couldn’t really hear it though. He brought his head up and looked at the script, and then he read it.

It was an ancient tongue, one that can no longer be written, but when he spoke it Geoff’s eyes opened and he sucked in the first breath he has taken in years.

“Holy shit, death is fucking COLD” Geoff rose and took a shaky step forward.  “Are you going to sit there and stare or fucking help me.”

On the other side of the door, Gavin paced anxiously. He looked like he would jump five feet in the air if someone as much as poked him. Michael was watching the door as intently as he would a deer when hunting. Then with a loud creek it opened.

Ryan and Geoff came out. Geoff was unsteady, but with Ryan’s support he was moving. Once the door closed Geoff and Ryan collapsed.

“Geoff, you are fucking fat.” Ryan panted.

“Not my fault you never took training seriously enough to build strength.”

“GEOFF!” Gavin cried out and jumped on Geoff. Ray followed the group, Jack and Michael joined in. Ryan sighed and used his tail to encircle the dog pile.

“Alright you fuckers, off.” Geoff began to complain about the weight of a bunch of dragons. They got off Geoff. Geoff looked around, seeing the dragons that stood before him, Gavin gained scars, Michael and Ray gained areas where their wings were torn. Jack had more muscle supposedly from forging armor.

Ryan was by far the most different.

He had new scars that littered his body, his claws were sharper and now more blood adorned his torn, but still very usable, wings. He had the tired look all kings had, but there was something different in his eyes.

In place of wisdom there was madness.

“You better rest. Let Lindsay help you.” Ryan looked at Geoff.

“I want to see my kingdom first-”

“No.” Ryan said. “Leave.” He said to Gavin, Ray, Jack, and Ryan. With their tails down they left.

“Let’s get some things strait, Geoff.” Ryan glared into Geoff’s eyes, causing a chill to climb up Geoff’s spine. “First, you gave up your kingship, I am now the king. THIS” Ryan spread his wings to gesture to their surroundings. “Is my castle, thus this kingdom is mine. Second you resting wasn’t a request, it was an order.” Ryan’s head snapped towards the nearest guard, Barbara. “Barbara, take Geoff to his room and tell Lindsay she needs to help him.”

Barbara smiled at the sight of Geoff, and nodded to Ryan. She left, leading Geoff to his room.

“Well here is your room.”

“No puns?” Geoff asked with a smirk.

“Ryan hates them and I don’t want to be yelled at by him.” Her sand colored scales seemed to give off this sorrowful glow.”

“Yeah, hey did Griffon survive the illness?” Geoff asked with a desperate look in his eyes.

Barbara didn’t answer. She just left to go get Lindsay.

“Well that was fucking helpful.” Geoff noticed his room had a window, but upon looking out it, he found that it faced away from the kingdom and to the hunting grounds. He gave a disappointed sigh and was about to sleep when he saw a patrol going out.

_‘Well it’s probably normal with that kingdom on the other side of the border.’_  Geoff thought, but he noticed they were all in battle armor and… it was the boys.

Lead by Ryan.

In a battle formation.

“Oh hell no.” Geoff turned and was prepared to open the door when he noticed it was locked.

“Just like the old days.” He lowered his head and pointed his horns forward. Then he charged. Breaking the door.

“GEOFF WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!” Geoff turned and saw Lindsay, who was carrying a satchel around her neck. Her scales were littered with splinters.

“Sorry, but I need to go.”

“Can you even fly?”

Geoff looked away, he barely had the strength to break that door down, let alone fly.

Lindsay smiled and pulled out a potion. “Here, it’s a potion of strength. It will grant you the strength.” She looked down the hall. “Your king armor was locked away, but your old Iron armor is still on its rack.”

Geoff immediately downed the potion and ran to his old Iron armor. He slid into it.

That was until he was caught by Monty. Monty looked at Geoff.

“You know Ryan ordered me to keep you inside the castle.” Monty went into a standard battle stance.

“Monty, we know how this fight will end, as your king let me pass.”

“You seem to forget the order of power here.” Monty launched at Geoff, Geoff rolled under the dragon.

Monty capitalized on his speed of attack, but he often left his tail and left leg unprotected. Geoff knew this because he helped train Monty.

Monty breathed fire, launching the flames at Geoff. Geoff dodged them and attacked from the left, getting his leg and pulling him down. With a swipe of his claws, Geoff knocked Monty unconscious.

“Sorry but I need to go.” Geoff burst out of the castle and into the air. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind under his wings until he remembered his mission and headed to the border.

Within thirty minutes of intense flying he caught up with the patrol. He noticed Gavin peeling off from the group and falling behind a rock. Jack hid in a river bed. Michael climbed into a large oak tree. Ray stayed beside Ryan.

Then that other king, Domus Adhæsit, had a guard beside him.

“You wanted to speak.” Domus had a look in his eyes that could beat the madness in Ryan’s.

“You took one of our settlements.”

“It was small and near a gold mine, why not?” Domus tilted his head. “There were very few, they were so easy to kill. I hear you are a mad king, so this shouldn’t bother you.”

Ryan snarled. “My wife and child was there, she laid an egg there, did you-”

“Yes and no, all children were brought to learn hard labor, and the egg, well, we left it.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed. Geoff knew what was going to happen.

“Surrender the land and survivors back to us or there will be war.”

Domus smiled. “No, your kingdom is weak under your control, so we refuse.”

Ryan growled. “That is your death wish.”

Ryan signaled with his tail. Michael and Jack jumped out of hiding and attacked. Domus’ guard died in an instant when Michael snapped his neck. Jack and Ray pinned Domus to the ground while Ryan stood over him. His claws sunk into Domus’ wings tearing them beyond use.

“Do it.” Domus snarled.

“No, you will watch your home village burn.” Ryan brought his mouth up to Domus’ ear and whispered.

“Just like I did.”

Geoff was right, Ryan was fucking crazy.

Ryan had Ray roll a bolder onto one of Domus’ wings. Making him face the horizon where a small village was.

“Gavin, have you ever started a war?”

“No.” Gavin looked terrified.

“Then go ahead.” Ryan began chuckling to himself. Gavin reluctantly shot into the air and went to the village. The group followed.

“STOP!” Geoff called.

“They killed my loved ones burned part of my kingdom.” Ryan said, stopping and letting the others go ahead. He didn’t seem to care that Geoff was with them. “Griffon was one of the ones sent to defend the village, she was either killed or taken by them.”  Ryan looked at Geoff. “DO NOT TELL ME YOU DON’T WANT THEM FUCKING DEAD!”

Geoff really wanted them dead, but he knew that this anger would consume him.

“This isn’t-”

“Geoff, as your king and commander of the army obey me and attack.”

Geoff knew that command, it was one that anyone in the kingdom had to obey.

“Yes… my king” Geoff reluctantly flew, catching up with the others.

“Gavin, you start the attack.”

Gavin obeyed reluctantly, he dove down and landed in the market. The dragons of the village were confused until Gavin gave out his roar and with his claws, began destroying the market. The others followed in. The people resisted of course, the guards were taken out with ease. Within an hour the village was burned to the ground. The survivors looked to them with fear, all children were spared, and only ten adults died.

“Take this as your warning!” Ryan roared. “Leave our land and our kingdom alone, and we will leave your kingdom standing!” Ryan gave a dismissive signal and they left the village.

They arrived at the castle and took off their armor, Geoff was put in a higher security room, and the others left to their beds,

Gavin couldn’t sleep, all he could do is cry. He hated the destruction he started. He was horrified when, with his claws, he slit the throat of a guard. He was forced to watch the life drain of that dragon’s eyes.

“Gavin are you fucking crying?” Michael was walking by Gavin’s room when he heard Gavin’s pitiful crying.

“No.”

Michael forced the door open and found the crying Gavin.

“You learn to live with it.” Michael said his eyes were tired.

“With what?”

“With the blood of innocents on your claws.” Michael looked out the window.

“You are just following orders, for me I think of what I am protecting, like Lindsay. I wouldn’t be able to live if she died.”

“You still love her?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, she is fucking wonderful.”

“What do you think of Geoff coming back?”

“I think that Ryan is going to get worse.” Michael shook his head. “Just go to bed.” He walked out, and within an hour Gavin was asleep.

**Ryan**

“Ray, do you think I should have trials for kingship, like Geoff did.”

“Yes, it is the fair way do decide.” Ray looked at Ryan with a curious look.

“Fuck that. I want to choose who will lead. I want a fucking legacy dedicated to me.” Ryan began laughing. “Oh the glory, blood will fill the streets and all in my name.” He looked at his flag before continuing. “They will have no choice but to remember me.” He looked at Ray. “Don’t you think that is a good idea?”

“No.” Ray said.

“No? Ray you are on thin ice here.”

“Hell no. The fuck are you thinking? You want to be remembered by ruling with fear. You are a fucking idiot. When you die everyone will fucking celebrate. Not remember you in glory. They will remember the fucking king you are. They will hate and despise you.”

“Do you think I care, if they despise me, it means I am doing my job.” Ryan looked down on Ray. “Now bow.” Ryan rose and moved to Ray.

“No.”

“Then die.” Ryan attacked Ray. Ray jumped out of the way, but he felt the electricity coming off Ryan.

“STOP!” Joel called, he stood between the two. “IF YOU WANT TO CHALLENGE EACH OTHER, WAIT UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN!” Ryan growled at Joel, but obeyed and slid off to bed. Ray went to the fields.

He needed to be alone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a long time, but I am back until I need to leave again. BUT ENJOY MY INTERPRETATION OF THE MAD KING  
> Until Next Time,  
> TerraSorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that just happened, anyway comment and give me some advice because fuck me sideways if this is going to go well.
> 
> Until next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


End file.
